LoL Smiley Face :D
by I Am the Leader
Summary: LoL? ROFL? TMI? MYT? What the hell? Pain's pride was shot down when his lack of knowledge of text talk was exposed to the members of the Akatsuki. One day he was a fearless leader and the next he's an annoying teenager...WHO COULD TEXT TALK BETTER THAN ANY OF THEM! Will the Akatsuki gang be able to turn their Leader back or will he stay a teen forever? CRACK!


**=Author's Note=**

**Sorry for starting a new story! This idea just came to me and I didn't want it to slip away. I want to try out a crack fic so here I am breaking out of my comfort zone. I hope that you all will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Apple Company!**

**Warning: Cussing and slight OOCness**

**=IAL=**

_LoL Smiley Face!:D_

_Chapter 1: ROFL_

Humiliation.

That's all he felt with the laughter of the others; the pointing and the smiling and the giggles. He was the leader, damnit! How dare they mock the new God of the New World! He controlled all of them! They were all his bitches! He gave them food and shelter and all they do in return was mock him!?

Pain angrily ripped his door open and slamming it behind him. His eye was twitching as the laughter of his fellow members echoed through the wood. Hell, even Konan was laughing! _Konan _for God's sake! His one and only love…I mean, assistant…yeah.

Pain grumbled under his breath, calmly sitting in his chair and folded his fingers under his chin. He closed his eyes slowly, still hearing the laughter of the imbeciles he called Akatsuki. It wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to know what the hell those words meant? It was all Greek to him!

What happened you ask? Well let's just go back and see, shall we?

It was another typical day in the Akatsuki base (well, what was left of it due to Deidara's 'experiment' bombs). Hidan was whining like always, Kisame was probably somewhere eating fish, Zetsu was planting his garden, Sasori was fixing up puppets, Itachi was probably somewhere emoing over Sasuke, Konan was doing paperwork, Kakuzu was momentarily dead due to the high bills, Tobi was being annoying, And Deidara was scrubbing the floor…or what was left of it.

"You missed a spot," said a smug man who was known as the leader, leaning against the counter. "This isn't easy, yeah!" the blonde snapped. "Why don't you come down here and try it!" The orange haired man held his chin as if thinking about it. "No, too much work," he stated before exiting the burnt up kitchen. "Tsk, dumbass," Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"I don't care, yeah!"

Pain chuckled as he entered the living room. There, a few of the members were just lounging around. Hidan was laid out on the couch with Tobi at the foot, attentively watching cartoons with interest. Hidan looked bored as always, eyes half lidded as if threatening to fall asleep.

"Where's everyone else?" Pain asked with a raised brow. "I'm calling a meeting."

"Like the hell should I know," Hidan mumbled. "I thing fish-face and emo-weasal took Kakuzu to the hospital. I would have let the little fucktard die." Pain raised a brow then frowned. "What about the others?" he asked. "I don't know dude!" Hidan said with an irritated sigh. "What do you want me to do? Pull them out my ass!?"

"Oh, oh, Tobi will help!" Tobi jumped up and down on the couch. During the action, he accidentally kicked Hidan in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Hidan groaned, rolling on the floor in pain. He loved pain but not _this_ kind of pain. And no, not the leader. Hidan didn't like the leader. He could go die in a ditch for what all he cared.

"Oopsy, Hidan-Chan! Are you okay?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side. "Shut…up…" Hidan panted. Pain rubbed his temples, wishing that one day the base would catch on fire and killed all of them. Well, except for him and Konan. Hopefully they'd be in the Bahamas somewhere.

"AKATSUKI! MEETING! NOW!" Pain shouted. Many footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "What's with all of the yelling?" Konan asked with a light scowl. Deidara entered in, stretching his back. Zetsu came in through the back door while Sasori took his time down the stairs. Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu entered in last, Kakuzu still a little…out of it.

Everyone sat around, Hidan still withering in pain. Pain stood in front of the group with a serious look on his face. "Alright," he began. "I have noticed that you all are becoming more and more irresponsible and it's making me want to commit suicide."

Tobi raised his hand slight, cutting Pain off. "What Tobi?" he asked. "What's suicide?" the masked nin asked. "None of your business," Pain snapped. "Now back to what I was saying-""Does this have anything to do with Deidara blowing up the kitchen?" Konan asked boredly. "No," Pain said.

"Our dirty rooms?"

"No."

"Hidan's lack of brain cells?"

"Hey!"

"No."

"Sasuke?"

"No."

"The lack of creativity in this household, yeah?"

"Your work isn't art, brat."

"Shut the hell up, yeah!"

"The fact that Orochimaru could be raping little boys right now as we speak?"

"Hidan," Konan scolded. "What? It could be happening!"

"How the bills are so damn high?"

"NO! NO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Pain snapped. The room fell silent at the order, all eyes on him once again. "You all are acting like a bunch of damn children with no home training. How the hell are we supposed to catch those damn wild monkeys at this rate!?"

"I thought they were called Jinchurikii," Kisame silently whispered to Sasori who shrugged. "SHUT UP!" Pain snapped, eye twitching like he was insane…which at this point he was. "And, I can't help but notice the lack of respect towards me. I am above you all! Know whom you are talking to."

"LoL dude," Hidan said. Pain paused his ranting, blinking confusedly at the zealot. "What?" he asked with a raised brow. "I was laughing," Hidan said with a shrug. "Well not actually. It's text talk dude."

"Text what?" Pain asked with an even more confused look on his face.

"You know, LoL, TMI, TTYL, IGKE," Sasori listed off. "What does that last one mean?" Itachi asked. "I'm gonna kill everyone," Sasori said blankly. Itachi sighed, nodding his head.

"Why are you all speaking to me in another language?" Pain asked, feeling his face heat up in rage. "ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT ME!? HOW DARE YOU!?" "Pain, calm down, it's just text talk," Konan said with a sigh. "What the hell is a text?" Pain asked.

All went still…until everyone broke out laughing.

" Dude, really? Even fucking Kakuzu knows about texting!" Hidan laughed. "And he's like, what, a thousand years old!"

"You know, I would kill you for that, but this is too funny!" Kakuzu laughed, leaning against his partner.

"Wow, I didn't think Leader-Sama was born back in the 1200s!" Deidara said. "Yeah! What Sempi said!" Tobi piped up.

Kisame was simply rolling on the floor. Itachi just stood there and blinked. He had a special way of laugh and it was blinking his eyes quickly. Everyone knew that! Sasori rolled his eyes and stood up to escape upstairs and Zetsu followed his lead, leaving his other comrades to laugh themselves to death.

Maybe he could eat their corpses afterwards…now that was an idea!

Pain's face turned red from embarrassment. Can't they ever have a meeting without someone stupid messing it up? Well, now he played the role of said stupid person.

He stormed off towards his office, thus taking us back to the present time!

=IAL=

After everyone calmed down, Deidara wiped a tear from his face, sitting up. "Oh God, I have a cramp, yeah" he said. "Man that made my fucking day!" Hidan said. "Hey, where did he go?" Kisame asked. "Office," Konan simply said.

…Then they all started laughing again. Poor Pain

**=After note=**

**Sorry if chapter 1 was sucky, but I will assure you that this chapter would make the rest of them good. I have a reason why this chapter's written the way it is! It'll lead to unfolding interesting events for the Akatsuki. The next chapter will be more understanding to you my dear readers. Plus, more crack. I don't think this one was too funny…Review!**


End file.
